legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Hirano
Robert (Robby) Hirano a.k.a Voldermort II is a hybrid boy who was shy when he met someone else. Robby is also son of Raziel and Stacy Hirano, Brother of Dennis Hirano and a great friend to the Miracle Elite. Currently, Robby is helping the Miracle Elite and their allies protect the Multi-Universe. Until A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again where he transforms from a good hearted heroic, loyal hero into a vicious, human hating, scorned and unfettered villain who turned against her family, has murdered at least one of them and desires to rule the multiuniverse. His theme LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Robby made his cameo appearance. He asks his mother if the Lovelace Family are gonna live happily ever after, and if he still has to sleep in the cupboard. Meister of War Terra grew so bored and calling her crew. She announced them that she wants to see the Helper Squad again. She called Knuckles on the phone. During that Black Mask caught him until Terra and his parents rescued him. He want on with his family to aid Knuckles and his friends. Journey through the Mists TBA Post LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Stacy Hirano was worried that she'll leave Robby all alone. She and Raziel decided they will ask one of the members of Miracle Elite to Keep a watch on him while they're away. Robby was now lonely and wishes them to return soon. Yellow Submarine Robby learned he's going to be a big brother. Later he meets Raziel's and Stacy's new son Dennis. A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again Robby reappears here like the other stories. However it is revealed that Robby turned evil and became a villain and one of the main villains of the story. H serves as true villain of this story. Due to Robby Hirano's hatred and rebellion against the Miracle Elite and gain power from Jessica Truscott, Robert took Jessica Truscott and ripped her gown into rag. The put on her ripped skirt/gown and turned into blood killing demon. Trouble in London After his secrets kept from his brother and parents, Robby freely joined the new group of villains so he can get his family to be killed. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: The Joker, Former Allies: Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Stacy Hirano (Mother), Raziel (Father), Gatomon, Xigbar, Xaldin, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Chun li, Asuka Kazama, Marisa Kirisame, Vexx, Kitana, Kohaku, Yuffie, Spawn, the Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Grim Jr., Purple People Eater, Polka, the Grinch, the Abominable Snow monster, Herbie, Kiki, Tombo Rivals: Dennis Hirano On and Off Allies/Enemies: ??? Enemies: Selim and Duskmon Alliance, Former Enemies: N/A Gallery Young Robert Robby's milk.jpg|Robby drinks his milk from the bottle. Rooby's mustach.jpg|Robby did not drink his milk. sad robby.jpg Rooby 2,.jpg Robby lies still.jpg Robby looking Back.jpg Robby2.jpg Robby_hirano_by_william125-d5waclj.jpg Robert Hirano Kihara-tsumugu-waving.jpg Nagi no asukara-03-tsumugu-laughing-happy-personality-normal.jpg Nagi-no-Asukara-Tsumugu.png Tsumugu Kihara.png Tumblr mxoao5toAI1r5zk02o1 1280.jpg 307206.jpg 307207.jpg 307217.jpg Ep3-free.png zsrg93.jpg _ 20 _ PV_10.png 4206769_640px.jpg Kihara.Tsumugu.full.1612324.jpg Tumblr_n2spmvLCUL1rlnkplo4_1280.jpg Tsumugu_first_Appearance.jpg Nagi no Asukara - OP - Large 04.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 26 - Large 38.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 22 - Large 07.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 19 - Large 04.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 13 - Large 02.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 12 - Large 09.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 11 - Large 16.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 10 - Large 19.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 09 - Large 19.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 08 - Large 29.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 08 - Large 14.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 04 - Large 15.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 03 - Large 30.jpg Dark Robert Hirano 500px-Phantom.png|Robby's Dark from Phantom_KHFM.png Heartless_Phantom.png kh-phantom.jpg kingdom_hearts___phantom_by_soxxeh-d4w2o8i.png bce0d92432e1182708841007e60483bd.jpg dark-fantasy.jpg Necromancer.png Necyomancy.jpg phantom1-2_zps5a7e7d98.jpg assassin assassins creed futuristic grim artwork 1280x1024 wallpaper_www.wall321.com_59.jpg Hexxus_laughing_evilly.png future-625x484.jpg dev.jpg Edimmu.jpg Soul-Self.jpg 168031-108894-raven.jpg 586670-raven02.jpg 4673483-tumblr_nr347joeve1sx0b96o1_500.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps_com-7246.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps_com-9251.jpg hooded_shadow_person_by_creepypastagirl1001-d7gdj08.png reaper_by_corpse_boy-d5ijah6.png shadowy_figure_by_turnedrogue.jpg ghost_of_xmas_yet_to_come_by_illusionarymaya.jpg Claw_Demon_by_4rtt5ty.png falling_by_corpse_boy-d5xchjo.png little_shadow_demon_by_littleshadowdemon-d32nek8.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7953.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7954.jpg yet_to_come_by_natliesparkie-d5nu5kr.png Trivia * As a child, he resembles to young Alphones Elric, but he had black hair. Now as a teenager, he resembles to Tsumugu Kihara. His dark form resembles the Phantom Heartless. * He's similar to Sari Sumdac. They both became evil during adventures and serve the true villains. They will never redeem themselves and shall be punished. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Loners Category:Hybrid Category:Deities Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Son of Hero Category:Demigods Category:Omnipotents Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Artificial Human Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elementals Category:Major Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Traitors Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Fallen Hero Category:Necromancers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Brother of Hero Category:Antic Masters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Monarchs Category:False Hero Category:Unfettered Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Heart Rippers Category:Soul Stealers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Kids who have matured Category:Haemokinetics Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Telekinetics Category:Dream Masters Category:Characters without Souls Category:Dark Legacy Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Anti-Christs Category:Aristocrats Category:The Hirano Family Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Prophets of the Night Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:The New League of Deathfecta